


Hiding

by IdRatherBeMe13



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 08:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20239636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdRatherBeMe13/pseuds/IdRatherBeMe13
Summary: After a little lab accident, a certain super soldier helps you avoid the wrath of a pissed-off Tony Stark.





	Hiding

“What are you doing?”  


“Hiding.” You said as you were crouched between the couch and the wall of the common area of the tower.  


“Do I even want to know why?” Steve asked as he rounded the corner to sit on the couch, his back to your hiding spot as he opened his book.  


“ …...No….” you whispered back.  


“Ok, who do I need to deter from you?”  


“Tony.”  


“Got it.”  


You both sat in silence, the only sounds being Steve turning the pages of his book or an occasional clearing of his throat. You were still trying to slow your breathing after having sprinted from Tony’s lab, running for your life after you had accidentally bumped into one of his experiments. Being an avenger had its perks. You got to live in the tower, use your kick-ass secret agent skills to save the world, and had a pretty awesome family. But it also came with some setbacks, like now.  


“What are you reading?” you asked after a few minutes of silence.  


“Aren’t fugitives supposed to be quiet?” Steve quipped back. You couldn’t see it, but he had the biggest smirk on his face and a light blush was creeping up his face.  


Suddenly Tony burst into the room shouting “Where is she, Rogers?”  


You pushed yourself farther down between the wall and the couch, desperately trying to unlock some secret power of invisibility.  


“I don’t know Stark.” Steve said plainly. “Maybe you should check my bed. She likes it there.”  


You had to bite your hand to stop from screaming. Had he really just said that?! Steve Rogers, Captain America, had just confessed that you liked being in his bed?! You and Steve were friends. But not those kind of friends. Sure, you might have a not-so-small crush on Steve. But who didn’t? He was chivalrous, handsome, and had just enough mischief to be able to get into some fun trouble with him. And a few times you had crawled in bed with him when either of your nightmares were too much to handle, but besides that, you and Steve were strictly friends.  


“Haha Rogers very funny.” Tony said back, “but seriously where is she?”  


“Why should I know? I don’t follow her every move.”  


“Bullshit Rogers, we all can see the way to ogle at her from across the room. It’s so obvious sometimes I’m shocked you two haven’t just started making out in the hallway yet.”  


You heard Steve push down a cough and you felt a deep blush begin to creep up your neck and face. Had you heard that right? The Captain had a crush on you?  


“Even though that’s true, I still don’t know where she is.”  


“Fine, I’m going to go check your bed anyways because now I just want to see who else might be hiding in it. By the way, you haven’t seen Bucky lately have you? “  


“Funny funny Stark, good luck finding Y/N. She’s probably half-way to Asgard by now.”  


After hearing Tony storm off, you slowly stood out of your spot and crawled over the couch. Sitting next to Steve, you stared at the floor for a short while before turning to him and asking “Do you have a crush on me?”  


Steve took a deep breath and closed his book. He turned to you and leaned back into the couch, staring at you with those beautiful blue eyes.  


“Yes.”  


“Oh..” you said. It was the only response you could squeak out as you turned back to the floor and felt the heat creep up your neck and face.  


“I hope you like me back or else this would be pretty awkward.” Steve said with a laugh.  


You looked back at him and nearly fell off the couch. The afternoon sun was illuminating his golden hair and his eyes sparkled with a special glit that you could only describe as Steve. Your lip started to tremble and your voice shook when you said  


“I really like you Steve.”  


He smiled back and leaned in. You turned and now you were both facing each other, sitting on the couch together.  


“Can I kiss you Y/N?”  


You scoffed and said “You can do whatever you want with me Rogers.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Y'all! Thanks for reading and feel free to leave a review.


End file.
